Crepescule (A Draco Malfoy Fanfiction)
by stygianice
Summary: When Harry meets a mysterious figure in the forest in his first year, life is about to change, and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

She ran, her legs burning and her head pounding heavily. Her dark chocolate hair getting stuck in tree branches and bushes. The small bundle in her arm indicated that she was not alone, but was the only one with power. The dark shapes behind her advanced, and she picked up speed. The wood cottage loomed in sight and she burst in, and the last thing she did was take off her necklace, and put it on the baby.

When Harry was forced to go into the forest with Draco and Fang, all he wanted was to explain to McGonagall how it was not his fault. Draco was the one trying to cause trouble, wandering around at night and trying to cause revenge for something Harry never did.

"This is all your fault, Potter!" spat Draco. Harry didn't want to respond, as something else caught their eyes. A dead unicorn lay dead, and yet there was something that shocked even Draco. A figure lay, bending over and drinking the sacred blood.

Draco screamed, and he ran, followed by Fang. Coward, thought Harry. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. The figure sensed his presence, and rose, and trailed to where Harry was. Half way through, an arrow pierced the figure's body and he screamed.

A second arrow hit him and he retreated. Harry looked up to see where the arrows came from, but only saw trees with incredibly high branches. When he looked at ground-level again, he saw a different figure. Dressed in a dark cloak with a hood, Harry assumed it was a girl based off her figure.

Her hood fell off, and Harry saw something different than he'd ever seen in his life; a pale face with dark chocolate hair and golden eyes. Really, golden eyes. They glowed menacingly in the dark and before Harry could ask, she jumped, but not a normal jump. She practically flew into the tops of the trees. It was some time before Hagrid and the others came back.

"There- there was a person! A girl I think, and-" "Oh, Harry, your mind has gone insane. That wasn't a girl you saw." said Hermione. "But, I'm serious! Why don't you believe me?" No one seemed to buy it and that left Harry the only choice: Dumbledore.

He knocked on the large oak door, and opened it after a loud "Come in!" sounded from inside. "Professor, I was in the forest, and I saw this person. She shot the one drinking the unicorn blood, and I saw it all! Oh, Professor, you have to believe me, I'm not dreaming!" Harry cried. "A student? In the forest? There are only beasts and Centaurs, Harry. There are no students in there."

Harry frowned. Even Dumbledore didn't believe him. The only way was to find out himself. That night, he would have to go into the forest himself.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione when she saw Harry going out. "To see that person again." Harry said, more to himself than to Hermione and Ron. "Harry, you can't go! It's dangerous- you'll be seen!" "Hermione, I'm telling you-" "We're coming," cut in Ron. "Ron-" But Harry and Ron where going, and there was no stopping them. Hermione had no choice but to follow.

They entered the woods. The only thing they saw was darkness. "Lumos," whispered Harry. Ron and Hermione also lit up their wands. They walked for what seemed like hours. "Homenum Revelio," said Hermione. Nothing. "Maybe you were imagining it, Harry." "I wasn't! I saw her clearly. We need something. She shoots with arrows. We need to go further in the forest."

They went deeper in the forest, unaware they were being watched. They stopped. Something stood in their way. "Shush, Ron!" Ron stopped chattering his teeth and they listened: nothing. "We lost her." sighed Harry. "No, you didn't." They all looked up at the sound of the clear voice.

"It's you! You're the one who shot those arrows!" "You're not blind, then. I see." They could feel the figure's cold presence walking around them, not a sound made. "Who are you?" asked Ron. "I am the dark." "What do you mean?" The air around them went warm, meaning she was gone. "Hey! Wait! She left. See? Do you believe me now?"

"We better get out of here, Harry." The path was clear, no animals. Probably because they were being hunted down. They rushed into the school, and hurried into their dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off me! Wait until I'm armed, you filth!" I cried, but the ropes were bound tight. My hands struggled towards my left side, where my sword lay. But the man who had caught me walked with his wand in the air. If I had seen him in the forest, I would've mistaken him for a bat and shot him.

Something fell and I struggled to look back: the old, small picture of my Father. "Hey! Stop! I dropped something!" I cried. He turned, and looked around until his eyes focused on the paper. Its back was in the air, so he didn't see it. He picked it up, and looked at it. "Hey! That's not yours! Give that to me!" I screamed frantically.

He looked at me, and then at the picture multiple times. Then he stared intently at the picture before mumbling something that sounded like vlmt. I moved faster now, and we entered the castle. Students watched as I struggled in the ropes. "Give me back that picture! That's mine!"

I tried to move my legs as students watched but they only moved an inch or two. "Curse you, you old bat!" I tried to stay calm. Maybe I'd have to go to this school. No, what am I thinking?

We went up flights of stairs, until the last and final floor. The bat went to a statue and said something about chocolates. It moved and spiralled, and there appeared a flight of stairs. He waved his wand and I floated up, him inches behind me.

A large oak door stood, and he knocked three times. It was a moment before an old voice said; "Come in!"

I collapsed at the foot of the door, the ropes now cut. "Severus! Who is this?" said an old man. Behind him stood a boy in robes. I looked up at them, and Severus rushed to the old man. "Look at this! She says it's her father-" "I never said you can share that, Severus. That's my property and you give it back or else."

I unsheathed my sword and they jumped back, but the boy pulled out a stick. "Stupefy!" he said.

I woke up in a large room with white beds everywhere. I sat up, and looked around. There, stood the old man and Severus. "I guess I should introduce myself to you. My name is Professor Dumbledore, and this is Professor Snape." "Where's that picture of my dad? Give it to me!" I reached for an arrow but found nothing. I wasn't even wearing my quiver. My bow and sword were nowhere to be seen. And the worst of all, I was wearing some sort of robes, so my knife wasn't anywhere either.

"We need to... examine it." said Snape. "For what? Poisons?" I got out of my bed, but they moved too quickly. "What was your dad's name?" asked Dumbledore. Or Dumb old door. "It says on the back. Tom Riddle." A look crossed their eyes. They whispered in low voices.

The next day, I was disappointed to say that I was being taken to Diagon Alley. The first shop we visited, was a wand shop. "Cypress, 13", Phoenix Feather." said the old wandmaker. "Thank you," said Snape. And we left to the other stores. But those weren't as exciting as my wand.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? The hat talked on and on. Well, what do you think? I don't know, I thought. Very much cunning, just like your father. But very wise... which should it be? I told you, I don't know. Hmm, how about-"SLYTHERIN!" It cried so hard the windows shook and a few students covered their ears.

I took the hat off my head, and went to sit down at the table. What if my hair was too long? What if there was a leaf in it?No, I just showered this morning, I thought. It only came up to my waist. Maybe a few centimetres longer. I looked up to see a bunch of Gryffindors staring. The boy who had stunned me was talking madly to a redhead and a girl with sort of bushy hair.

I looked at the Slytherin table to see a gorilla-like boy, a chubby boy, and a boy with platinum blonde hair and an unsmiling face.

"As much as I would like to welcome Ms... er, what is your name, dear?" asked the woman in pink who resembled a frog. I never thought about my name. I just referred to myself as 'me'. I thought hard. "Er, I don't know..." I said, more to myself than the woman standing at the front, talking to me.

She laughed a stupid high-pitched laugh. "Well, what's your name, then?" I asked, anger throttling me. "I am, Dolores Jane Umbridge, and I am high inquisitor of this school." More like inquisitor of the clan of frogs, I thought. "Come on, Dear, you must have a name," she continued. "Are you deaf? I said I don't have a name!" I was sure my face was red.

She looked shaken. "Well, I must give you a name-" "No, I'll name myself. You name your own frogs or whatever," I muttered. She didn't hear that, only the fact hat I'd name myself. I thought of names. Names. I tried to remember my Mom's. Nothing.

Then a name popped into my head; Guinevere. That's it! I would name myself Guinevere. I wrote it down, with my last name. Guinevere Riddle.

I laid in my bed that night, and I dreamt of a bald man in dark blue robes. "WORMTAIL!" he yelled in a cold voice.

"Yes, my Lord!" the whimpering servant came near, his head bowed down. "I have heard from a fellow Death Eater that my daughter is at Hogwarts. Bring her to me." he nearly cried in his cold, harsh voice. "Y-yes m-m-my Lord!" he said, running away after bowing again.

I woke up with a jolt.

My breathing was weird, and I realized I was breathing from my throat. I got up, and quickly ran our of the common room. The halls were dimly lit and I could see the faint outline of the janitor and his cat. I hid behind a pillar and sank down. I felt something step on my foot.

I reached out my hand and pulled off something. There, was Harry standing. "Guinevere! You're in danger, Voldemort wants you! Y-you're his daughter!" he said so fast I could barely hear. "You're in more danger, Harry. I've been having dreams! Come with me." I put on the cloak on him and I, and we ran, to the main floor where the windows were broken and there stood the headmaster with students around him.

I saw Hermione, Ron, and Draco and Harry ran to them, saying "Use this, it'll keep you safe." I clutched my wand tightly as the Death Eaters questioned them. "Stupefy!" I whispered. The others looked around, trying to figure out who stunned their friend. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" I said, the cloak now off. "It's her!" they cried.

Without thinking, I yelled "Crucio!" and they dropped, writhing in pain and screaming. Ropes emerged from my wand, wrapped around their bodies, and they flew out of the windows with a "SPLASH!" in the water. "I'll go myself," I said quietly as all the students, the headmaster, and now Dolores came to watch.

"Accio broom!" I reached my hand and a broom shot into it, and I waved to them before I flew out the window.

The cold night air bit at my bare neck skin and my feet. The familiar house which always appeared in my dreams came into view: The Malfoy Manor. I stopped my broom about 10 metres from the gates. I walked slowly, thinking about my friends and my life before I die.

A woman came to the gates, a woman with blonde and black hair. She was unsmiling, and she opened the dark gates. I walked beside her, and now behind her a bit. White peacocks were grazing, some were asleep. I smoothed my hair as we reached the door. She opened it with her wand, and led me up flights of stairs to where Voldemort was waiting.

"I leave you here," she said in a trembling voice. I turned around and saw him. He was bald, yes, and his eyes were a blue colour. I found we were the only ones in the huge room.

"So," he said in his cold voice. He walked towards me, and placed his long, thin fingers on my jaw, turning my head around and surveying me. "Hmm... not bad. At all." I shut my eyes tightly. He pulled away. "You're my dad." I said. "I prefer not to be called 'dad'."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you made love to my mom!" I cried, my fingers wrapped around my wand.

The Death Eaters I saw in the school burst into the room. "My Lord! We tried to catch her, but-" He looked at them, his blue eyes focusing so hard it was creepy. "I see. Leave. Now." They bowed, and ran out the door. "One of them tells me you performed the Cruciatus Curse on them. Words can't explain how proud I am. You can now be called my daughter. Soon, you will learn to kill."

"I already know how," I said, and he stopped walking around the room. He yelled to Wormtail, and he came in. "Bring me a prisoner." His beady eyes looked at me, and he gasped. Dad whipped him, and he ran away to get the prisoner. "You will show me." Crap. I meant sword, bow and arrow, not wand. "Don't worry. It's easier to kill them with your wand."

A blonde woman came in, her eyes pleading. She looked so innocent. She was only prisoner here because she was Muggle-born. "It's not hard." he whispered, and I raised my wand.

"Avada Kedavra." I whispered, and green light burst out of my wand, hitting the woman. She collapsed on the ground. "Good job, my daughter. Soon it will be us ruling the world." I wasn't so sure about that.


End file.
